blizzardfandomcom-20200213-history
Fetish
The Fetish are a group of demons found primarily in the jungles around Kurast. Lore The Fetish were created centuries ago at the hands of an unknown demon or Sorcerer. Attacking with enormous, vicious knives or at range with deadly blow darts, the Fetish are native inhabitants to the jungles that surround Kurast. Known cannibals, they are small, intelligent beings in league with the forces of Hell, though will often serve evil Witch Doctors and tribal Sorcerers. They stalk their prey, rushing to the attack from hiding and slashing with jagged hunting knives.To Hell and Back Individually, Fetishes are weak and easy to kill. However, they are much more formidable when attacking en masse; if one Fetish is slain, the rest dash to cover at high speed to attack with their blow guns and then hide. Once hidden, they stop and begin to stalk their foes again. When accompanied by a Shaman, they are doubly dangerous, as their Shaman possess the ability to revive their fallen kin.Fetish, The Arreat Summit. Accessed on 2018-11-09 Fetishes are also found on Bilefen.2018-11-05, BlizzCon 2018 Diablo Immortal Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2018-11-09 Types Fetish can be organized into the following sub-types: *Rat Men: They have all the 'qualities' that their namesake suggests. They inhabit the other's dwellings and hunt in packs. *Flayers: Rip their victims to shreds, even after they're dead. *Soul Killers: More cunning than lesser Fetishes, they attack with strategy and guile. *Stygian Dolls: These Fetishes serve powerful demons, as well as shamans, Witch Doctors, and Sorcerers. A Stygian Doll can revive fellow Fetishes. In-game Diablo II ]] These pesky creatures are among the most irritating of all ''Diablo II creatures. Fetish can be considered the Fallen of Act III, being weak in individual or small numbers but pose some degree of danger when in numbers. Like the Fallen, Fetish are easily dispatched mostly with one or two blows. However, they provide an unbelievably great nuisance as they are extremely fast on foot and attack in large numbers. Due to this reason, cold magic or area-of-effect magic are advised against them. In Act I, players can encounter only the melee variation of the Fetish known as the Rat Man, the lowest variant of the Fetish, in the lower levels of the Catacombs of the Rogue Monastery. Other variations are encountered in Act III and known as Flayer, Soul Killer and Stygian Doll. Diablo Immortal Fetish are encountered as enemies on Bilefen in Diablo Immortal. 2018-11-05, BlizzCon 2018 Diablo Immortal Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2018-11-09 They are encountered in the Kikuras Rapids dungeon, attacking from both range and in melee. Trivia * The Stygian Doll was added in the final release version of Diablo II, as the replacement of the Jungle Urchin. * The appearance of the Fetish was possibly based on the Zuni Fetish Doll from the third segment ("Amelia") of the 1975 anthology horror film, Trilogy of Terror. The doll was inhabited by a spirit of a Zuni hunter named "He Who Kills". References Category:Diablo Immortal Bestiary Category:Act I Bestiary Category:Demons